Одинокий Путник
|Раса = Человек |Пол = Выбирается игроком МужскойПослесловие |Локация = Убежище 101 (до 2277 года) Столичная Пустошь Пойнт-Лукаут Питт Корабль Чужих «Дзета» |Организация = Братство Стали (Львиный Прайд) Рейдеры Питта Дикари Литлхорн и партнёры (возможно) Регуляторы (возможно) Рейнджеры Рейли (возможно) Железная дорога (возможно)Виктория Уоттс в ходе квеста поясняет, что главный герой может называть себя членом Железной дороги, если поможет ей. |Квесты = Все |Карма = Нейтральный, меняется в зависимости от действий игрока |Рождение = 13 июля 2258 года |Роль = Протагонист Fallout 3 |Ранг = Рыцарь Братства Стали |Семья = Джеймс — отец Кэтрин — мать |SPECIAL = (изначально) Выбирается игроком |Производ. хар. = Выбирается игроком |Способности = Выбирается игроком |Навыки = Выбирается игроком |Уровень = 1→20→ |Актёр = Джейк Говард (ребёнок) Николай Быстров или Елена Кищик («1С») (в 10-летнем возрасте на своём празднике и в образе аватара в Трэнквилити-лейн) |base_id = (жен.) |ref_id = |editor_id = Player Playerfemale (жен.) }} Одинокий Путник (Выходец из Убежища 101, детка из Убежища 101 или просто 101-й, либо Одинокий странник как его называет Тридогнайт) ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, протагонист игры. Биография Рождение Одинокий Путник родился 13 июля 2258 года в мемориале ДжефферсонаFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 82.. Вскоре после рождения его мать скончалась от сердечного приступа, а его отец Джеймс, будучи врачом, не успел оказать ей медицинскую помощь. Детство. Отрочество. Юность. Пережив кончину своей жены, в сопровождении паладина Кросс Джеймс с младенцем отправляются в Убежище 101 через Мегатонну. Джеймсу удалось проникнуть в Убежище и, несмотря на сомнения смотрителя Альмодовара и желание многих других жителей Убежища оставить его снаружи, ему удаётся уговорить смотрителя назначить его врачом и оставить растить своего ребёнка в Убежище''Amata.txt: «После той ночи отец Уолли частенько ворчал, что мы напрасно впустили в Убежище тебя и твоего отца''».Большинство офицерского состава при побеге Одинокого Путника из Убежища будет говорить следующую фразу о Джеймсе и его ребёнке: «''Я знал, что его нельзя было пускать к нам. Я всегда это говорил''».. До 19-ти лет Одинокий Путник будет считать, что родился именно тамИсходя из разговоров с Колином Мориарти., несмотря на то, что отец и некоторые обитатели убежища отчасти в разговорах ранее упоминали, что в Убежище они пришли извне, и что некоторые жители знают об опасностях внешнего мира. В годовом возрасте Путник научился ходитьДжеймс: «''Ничего себе! Боже мой! Едва год исполнился, а как уверенно ходит''».. С младенческого возраста об Одиноком Путнике заботился Джеймс, стараясь воспитывать его добропорядочным, честным, понимающим и готовым помогать человекомСогласно концовке игры, по достижении доброй или очень доброй кармы: «''Истинные ценности, бывшие путеводной звездой для его отца: самоотверженность, сострадание, честь вели благородного героя сквозь беды и победы''».Исходя из реплик Джеймса, услышанных в промежутке между начальными квестами: «''Шшш… Ты в безопасности. Больше никаких чудовищ. Никаких кошмаров. Шшш… Всё, всё. Папа с тобой…''» «''Теперь мы остались вдвоём, понятно? Ты и я. Но всё в порядке. Пока мы есть друг у друга — всё остальное неважно''». «''Не так и плохо, а? Может, немного неприветливо, но мы привыкнем. Обставим комнатку, найдём игрушки — и будет у нас отличный дом. Дом…''» «''Хммммм… Хорошо? Ну как, нравится? Ну вот… Нет… Не так быстро. Вот так. Вот так. Полную ложечку. Давай, ты справишься''». «''Всё в порядке! Всё в порядке, видишь? Просто маленькая царапина. Хорошо, что папочка у тебя доктор, а? Я точно знаю, как поцеловать, чтобы сразу полегчало…''» «''Твоя мамочка? Ох, солнышко… Мне… Конечно, мне её не хватает. Я так… сильно по ней скучаю. С каждым днём все сильнее''». «''Нет, но почти верно. Не 45, 55. Нужно держать 1 в уме, ясно? Так что добавляешь сюда 5… а единица идёт туда. Ясно? Всё просто''». «''Да, и Амата может прийти, когда ты приберёшься в комнате! А теперь за работу! Убери весь бардак''». «''У мальчиков и девочек есть разные части тела. Верно? И когда мальчик с девочкой любят друг друга…''» «''Ха-ха! Ты гляди! Что я говорил, а? Терпение и труд всё перетрут. И вот мистер Бротч поставил тебе пятёрку! Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!» . Жизнь с младенческого возраста до подросткового шла своим чередом: воспитание отцом-одиночкой и Беатрис Армстронг, чтение комикса «Грогнак-варвар»CG04Amata.txt: «Ладно, ладно! Последний вопрос: кто твой любимый варвар? Правильно, Грогнак!»., учёба и игры, дружба и конфликты с одноклассниками. Главный герой жил в среде людей, большинство которых недоверчиво и предвзято к нему относились. Среди таких людей были Ален Мак, «Туннельные змеи» в лице Буча, Уолли Мака и Пола Хэннона, большинство офицеров службы безопасности Убежища и даже сам смотритель. Тем не менее, это не помешало Одинокому Путнику сильно влиять на своих сверстниковФраза смотрителя, ветка о влиянии молодого поколения: «У тебя всегда было на них определённое влияние, от которого ни я, ни моя охрана не были в восторге''». и обзавестись приятелями и хорошими знакомыми — Джонас Палмер, Герман Гомес, Эдвин Бротч и Беатрис Армстронг, которые были также в хороших отношениях с его отцом. Амата и Одинокий Путник были лучшими друзьями всю свою жизнь, скреплённые общей связью, не зная своих матерей''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 60., и вместе пережили многие события в Убежище 101. Пытаясь разобраться в своём происхождении, Одинокий Путник в детстве так и не смог проследить и найти своё генеалогическое древо среди людей в убежище''CG04Amata.txt: «В детстве у меня никогда не получалось проследить мою генеалогию…''». left|65px|link=Быстрое взрослениеВ возрасте 10-ти лет Одинокому Путнику, как и любому жителю убежища, выдали «Пип-бой 3000». Вдобавок к этому он получил подарок от отца, который вместе с Джонасом старался привести его в годное состояние. В промежутке между 2268-м и 2274-м Путнику во время игры в бейсбол удаётся заработать четыре аута подрядДжонас Палмер: «''Это было круто, приятель! Четыре в ряд! Говорю тебе, док, это будет лучший игрок в Убежище 101!». left|65px|link=Будущее в туманеВ 16 вместе с одноклассниками сдаёт экзамен КОЗА. По окончании школы Одинокий Путник с одноклассниками собираются на выпускном вечере и втайне от смотрителя употребляют алкоголь. Джеймс заметил их и постарался скрыть этот случай от смотрителяИсходя из реплик Джеймса, услышанных в промежутке после сдачи КОЗЫ: * «Хватит суетиться! Ты великолепно выглядишь! А теперь — вперёд! Хочешь опоздать на собственный выпускной?» * «Не надо ля-ля! Вы были пьяны! Все вы! А что, если бы не я вас застукал? А? Вы подумали об этом? Что, если бы вас нашел Смотритель?». В дальнейшем Джеймс пояснил Одинокому Путнику, что не сможет всегда оказывать поддержку и что тот теперь является взрослым самостоятельным человеком, который может о себе позаботитьсяИсходя из реплик Джеймса, услышанных в промежутке между начальными квестами: * «Ну, это моя работа, верно? Помочь тебе повзрослеть. Убедиться, что ты справишься со взрослой жизнью здесь, в убежище. Ты больше не ребёнок''». * «''Понимаешь… Тебе нужно это знать. Я не смогу всегда быть рядом и держать тебя за ручку…''»Личные заметки по проекту «Чистота». Побег отца из Убежища, отправление на поиски left|65px|link=Побег!17 августа 2277 года, почти через 200 лет после Великой войны отец Одинокого Путника тайком покидает Убежище 101 без каких-либо объяснений другим обитателям убежища. Своими действиями он вызывает недовольство смотрителя и ужесточение дисциплины, поскольку тот посчитал поступок Джеймса грубым нарушением безопасности Убежища и объявил тревогу. После некоторых разборок Смотритель полагает, что Одинокий Путник замешан в побеге отца, и решает убить его. Одновременно с этим происшествием в Убежище проникают радтараканы. Служба безопасности убежища параллельно с борьбой против насекомых также пытается разыскать Одинокого Путника; за ликвидацию Путника глава убежища объявил премию тому офицеру, который его убьёт. Амата, узнав об этом, быстрее всех остальных прибегает в комнату со спящим Одиноким Путником, будит его и предупреждает, что его ищет и хочет убить охрана убежища. Пытаясь его спасти, она предлагает свой план побега через секретный туннель, идущий от кабинета смотрителя к выходу из убежища. left|65px|link=След в след Спасаясь от преследования смотрителя и охраны, устроивших на него охоту, Одинокий Путник совершает побег из Убежища. После выхода на Столичную Пустошь Путник отправляется на поиски отца в развалины Вашингтона и его окрестности. Окончание поисков left|65px|link=Трэнквилити-лейн (квест)Следуя по следам своего отца, Одинокий Путник в конце концов находит его запертым в симуляторе виртуальной реальности Трэнквилити-Лейн, запущенном Броном, смотрителем Убежища 112. Однако в скором времени они вдвоём высвобождаются оттуда. При встрече с Одиноким Путником Джеймс обрадуется и одновременно удивится тому, что его ребёнок находится не в Убежище 101. Проект «Чистота» left|65px|link=Живая водаПоведав друг другу свои истории о вынужденном побеге из Убежища, они оба поймут, что теперь вдвоём должны заняться проектом «Чистота», который Джеймс приостановил после рождения своего ребёнка. Узнав от доктора Брона важную для запуска очистителя информацию о ГЭКК, Джеймс решает найти данные о нём в терминале мемориала Джефферсона. Отправившись вместе с Путником назад в Ривет-Сити, Джеймс снова оповестит команду доктора Ли о возрождении проекта в мемориале. Команда учёных тут же примкнёт к Джеймсу и отправится ко входу мемориала. Одинокий Путник после окончательной очистки мемориала от супермутантов оповестит отца об этом и после освоения очистителя учёными начнёт выполнять его просьбы по восстановлению работ и обслуживанию очистителя. В момент проведения регламентных работ по активации Путником впускных труб происходит атака солдат Анклава, десантировавшихся на очиститель с винтокрыла, а учёные не успевают запереть двери, чтобы предотвратить захват проекта. По прибытии в ротонду очистителя Одинокий Путник станет свидетелем противостояния полковника Отема и его отца — полковник настаивает на том, чтобы Джеймс передал проект в собственность Анклава, а Джеймс пытается убедить Отема, что проект имеет шансы на провалы и что Анклав здесь не имеет права вмешиваться. Однако после угроз полковника и демонстративного убийства Дженис Каплински Джеймс решается опробовать установку и запускает её. Это приводит к взрыву в управляющем пункте и резкому выбросу радиации. Джеймс погибает, а оставшиеся учёные бегут с Одиноким Путником через туннели Тафта к Цитадели, где они на некоторое время остаются. Братство Стали left|65px|link=По следамПосле смерти отца Одинокий Путник остаётся единственным представителем своей семьи, и своё сожаление по поводу гибели Джеймса выскажут некоторые люди из Братства Стали, которые хорошо его знали, даже сам его лидер — старейшина Лайонс. Доктор Ли, оповестив Лайонса о захвате проекта, спровоцирует его на ответ — старейшина начнёт действия по распределению и накоплению сил Братства для противодействия Анклаву. Одинокому Путнику будет поручено важное задание — найти в терминале «Волт-Тек» информацию о комплектации Убежищ ГЭКК, узнать местонахождение такого Убежища и отправиться на поиски устройства. После получения нужной информации о местонахождении ГЭКК Одинокий Путник направляется в Убежище 87. Помощь Литл-Лэмплайту left|65px|link=Спасение из РаяУзнав о том, что единственный путь в Убежище 87 лежит через пещеры Литл-Лэмплайт, герой направляется туда и пытается добиться прохода внутрь у Мак-Криди, мэра поселения, который встречает его у ворот и за проход внутрь пещер требует добиться освобождения двух его друзей, которые были похищены работорговцами и отведены в Парадиз-Фоллз — Сэмми и Бельчонка. Согласившись выполнить просьбу Мак-Криди, Путник следует в логово работорговцев, пробирается внутрь и освобождает детей. Сэмми и Бельчонок бегут из Парадиз и возвращаются в Литл-Лэмплайт. Поиски ГЭКК и поимка Анклавом left|65px|link=Поиски эдемских кущПо возвращении в пещеры мэр пропускает Путника и даёт возможность попасть в Убежище. Герой проникает в комплекс и в ходе обследования находит ГЭКК в экспериментальной лаборатории. После взятия последнего на обратном пути Путник попадает в ловушку — в засаде его застаёт врасплох отряд Анклава под командованием полковника Отема. В помещение-ловушку падает светошумовая граната, которая оглушает и парализует Путника. После того, как он падает на пол, теряя сознание, в помещение заходит отряд во главе с Отемом, похищает героя и отправляется на винтокрыле в Рэйвен-Рок, на базу Анклава. left|65px|link=Американская мечтаНа следующее утро Путник приходит в сознание в камере заключения Рэйвен-Рока, полковник Отем будет допрашивать Путника, требуя выдать код запуска очистителя. К этому моменту солдаты Анклава отняли у героя ГЭКК, доставили его в мемориал Джефферсона и подключили к системе комплекса. Однако допрос оканчивается неудачей — Отема лично вызывает президент Эдем, и полковник удаляется из камеры. Затем от президента последует предложени личной аудиенции самому Одинокому Путнику. Посредством компьютерных команд Эдем обеспечивает Путнику прежнюю свободу действий и возврат вещей, герой покидает камеру. После прохождения Путником некоторого отрезка пути к президенту Отем даёт команду солдатам — последний приказ президента касательно Одинокого Путника отменён, а сам Путник должен быть уничтожен. Однако сам герой не робеет перед ополчившимися на него солдатами и прибывает на аудиенцию с президентом. Эдем поясняет Путнику свой план по очищению Пустоши посредством модифицированного ВРЭ, который должен быть помещён в панель очистителя. Эдем предлагает взять контейнер с вирусом, после чего Одинокий Путник забирает его и покидает Рэйвен-Рок. Президент Эдем оказывает поддержку Путнику роботами, которые расчищают путь герою от солдат Анклава вплоть до самого выхода. Запуск очистителя left|65px|link=Забери его!По прибытии в Цитадель Путник рассказывает о том, что произошло. Не решая медлить и ждать запуска ГЭКК Анклавом, старейшина Лайонс даёт команду немедленно атаковать очиститель. Перед началом операции Одинокий Путник включается в состав «Львиного Прайда», и ему от стража Лайонс выдаётся комплект брони. К этому моменту учёные доктора Ли помогают писцам Братства разобраться с Либерти Праймом — к этому моменту он оказывает боеспособен. Робота также отправляют на борьбу с Анклавом. Во время захвата мемориала Джефферсона Братством по решению Одинокого Путника будет введён код активации очистителя. В последующем в зале управления произойдёт выброс энергии, которое нанесёт ущерб всем присутствующим внутри, в том числе и Одинокому Путнику. Дальнейшие появления Одинокий Путник может быть замечен во многих местах Столичной Пустоши; побывать на космическом корабле и базах Анклава, а также в далёких Пойнт-Лукауте и Питте. Грандиозные повести о боевой отваге Путника, интересные методы решения проблем и изобретательность в написании руководства по выживанию на Пустоши позволят ему пересечь пустошь вдоль и поперёк. О подвигах Путника можно услышать, настроившись на волну радиостанции «Новости Галактики». Согласно Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, это возможно после того, как он поможет Тридогнайту отремонтировать передающее устройство радиостанции. На самом деле, это будет происходить и до починки радиопередатчика, и даже если он вовсе не будет отремонтирован. Особо примечательным может оказаться появление Одинокого Путника в Мегатонне, где у него будет возможность помочь Мойре Браун писать руководство по выживанию на Пустоши и спасти город от подрыва находящейся в нём атомной бомбы. Написанная Мойрой книга может стать актуальной и популярной, тем самым повысив известность Путника. По завершении помощи Мойре главный герой неоднократно покидает город и на протяжении нескольких лет (примерно в период 2280—2290-х гг.) перестаёт появляться вообще. С годами появление Путника во многих местах породит о нём кучу слухов. К примеру, по Пустоши будут гулять истории, что выходец из сто первого спас жизни некоторым людям, съел автомобиль, взорвал горуПо всей видимости, обитатели Столичной Пустоши подразумевают уничтожение Рэйвен-Рока. В качестве альтернативы активное участие в уничтожении комплекса может принять Либерти Прайм., участвовал во многих заварушках и битвах, а также сыграл свою роль во многих других событиях. На основании целого списка таких слухов Мойра Браун, всё ещё живущая в Мегатонне, при помощи своих помощников в 2297-м году решит написать книгу об Одиноком Путнике, перечислив в ней самые известные рассказы о нём для следующего поколения. Согласно задумке, книга должна быть сборником всех, даже противоречивых, историй о главном герое, которая, по словам Мойры, изрядно займёт читателей. На основе этих историй Мойра отметит, что несмотря на имеющиеся трудности и обстоятельства, которые испытывают люди, важен тот факт, что они всегда могут найти повод для продолжения борьбы за выживание. Поставив Одинокого Путника из Убежища 101 в качестве реального примера стойкости, мастерства и изобретательности в выживании, Мойра на протяжении своей жизни так и не нашла другого человека, который мог быть похожим на него. Operation: Anchorage left|65px|link=Помощь ИзгоямОдинокий Путник может помочь Изгоям Братства в районе Бейлиз Кроссроудз пробиться к аванпосту, отбив атаки наступающих супермутантов. Из-за имеющегося у Путника пип-боя изгои попросят его спуститься в подземный бункер и пройти виртуальную симуляцию освобождения Анкориджа, полагая, что это предоставит доступ к закрытому арсеналу бункера. left|65px|link=Операция Анкоридж (квест)Пройдя симуляцию, Одинокий Путник узнаёт от хранителя Макгроу, что доступ к арсеналу предоставлен, и что он может взять себе в награду любую вещь из арсенала. После этого Одинокий Путник покидает аванпост. The Pitt left|65px|link=Проникнуть в ПиттНа Столичной Пустоши Одинокий Путник ловит радиосигнал о помощи, который транслирует некий Вернер, сбежавший от преследователей. Придя к источнику радиосигнала, Путник застанет Вернера, на которого нападают четыре рейдера из Питта. Отбив атаку преследователей, Вернер расскажет Путнику о том, что в Питте, города, откуда он прибыл, царит Инфекционное Троглодитовое Вырождение, лекарство от которого имеется только у правителей города — рейдеров во главе с Ишмаэлем Ашуром. Вернер хочет похитить у тиранов лекарство от болезни и помочь рабам Питта. Но для начала Вернер предлагает под видом раба проникнуть в Питт, переодеться Путнику в одежду раба, которую можно раздобыть около Питтсбургского туннеля, где работорговцы во главе с Рэмси ждут покупателя из Питта. На продажу у работорговцев выставлены четверо рабов, один из которых погиб. Выкупив рабов или ликвидировав работорговцев около туннеля, Путник берёт одежду раба, после чего его настигает из укрытия Вернер, который готовит дрезину в туннеле, откуда можно отправиться прямо до Питта. Собрав все необходимые вещи, Одинокий Путник даёт команду выдвигаться и путники отправляются в путь. Прибыв на дрезине на южную оконечность Питтсбурга, Вернер и Путник встретят в депо нескольких рейдеров, которые распознают недобрые намерения прибывших в город и откроют стрельбу. Вернеру и Одинокому Путнику удаётся отбиться от атак, после чего Вернер просит найти в Питте Медею, которая посвятит его спутника в подробности его плана по спасению рабов. Вернер даст выкидной нож и револьвер кал. 32, которые Путник спрячет от посторонних глаз при краже и обыске. Далее герой выходит к мосту через реку уже один, переходит по нему на другой берег и встречает на входе в город нескольких рабов, которые бегут от Мекса, охранника ворот. Однако попытка беглецов освободиться оборачивается провалом — все рабы подрываются на минах. Посмотрев на это зрелище, Одинокий Путник в одежде раба (или же наоборот, не одетый в неё) явится к Мексу; рейдер позволит к нему подойти и заподозрит в Путнике сбежавшего раба, который решил вернуться назад. В случае диалога Мекс заметит, что у «раба» имеются странные вещички и забирает всё снаряжение (кроме спрятанного оружия и Пип-Боя) себе на предмет обследования, после чего отсылает Путника через ворота в Нижний город. left|65px|link=Вредные условия трудаНайдя в Нижнем городе Медею, Одинокий Путник лишь поверхностно опросит о добыче лекарства. За разговорами в комнате их застанет рейдер Джексон, который потребует немедленного выполнения работ. Испуганная Медея скажет, что она посвящает новоприбывшего в курс дела по добыче стальных чушек на заводском дворе, после чего Джексон удаляется. После этого Медея отсылает Путника подойти к Эверетту, чтобы тот его сопроводил до назначенного места и принимал у него норму рабочего в 10 стальных чушек, что Одинокий Путник и выполняет. Дополнительно Медея отошлёт его к Марко, чтобы вооружиться автопилой. Путник соберёт достаточное количество чушек, чтобы отдохнуть и вернуться к Медее. По возвращении в Нижний город Одинокий Путник застаёт местных обитателей в возбуждении — сам владыка Питта, Ашур, проводит выступление на верхнем уровне города, призывая драться на арене за приобретение свободы. Выйдя на площадь и дождавшись момента о призыве, Медея скажет, что Одинокий Путник, а также несколько других рабов готовы сражаться. Ашур, довольный этим стремлением людей наверх, завершает свою речь и отбывает. Чтобы попасть к лидерам города, Одинокий Путник должен выдержать три боя в Дыре, что протагонист и делает. По окончании боёв и залечивания ран герою арены возвращают все его ранее отнятые на входе в город вещи и предоставляют доступ в обитель Ашура — Крепость. Доступ в Верхний город, через который будет лежать путь к Крепости, будет обеспечен. left|65px|link=Свободный трудПрибыв на аудиенцию, Одинокий Путник подвергнется расспросам Ашура о его целях, месте, откуда он пришёл, и связан ли он с Вернером. В зависимости от дальнейших разговоров и действий Одинокий Путник в любом случае спровоцирует восстание рабов в городе, которые могут принять сторону Вернера или Ашура, сам же исход восстания зависит от выбора Одинокого Путника. Broken Steel left|65px|link=Смерть с небес (квест) Поправившись спустя две недели после запуска очистителя, Одинокий Путник очнётся в Цитадели. На момент прихода Путника в чувства Старейшина Лайонс присвоит ему звание рыцаря Братства Стали и даст задание продолжать борьбу с Анклавом, на этот раз помогая подразделению паладина Тристана в туннеле Роклэнд. Прибыв на место, Путник окажется свидетелем уничтожения Либерти Прайма, который практически полностью к этому моменту обеспечил доступ к одной из военных баз Анклава. После потери робота Тристан отправляет отряд солдат Братства во главе с Одиноким Путником для сбора в комплексе каких-либо данных по поводу выяснения произошедшего. Раздобыв зашифрованные коды, Путник покажет их Тристану, а тот отошлёт его к писцу Ротшильду для расшифровки. left|65px|link=Плата за электричествоПо прошествии времени Тристан просит Путника раздобыть в Олд-Олни трансформатор Тесла — компонент, необходимый для частичного восстановления технической аппаратуры Братства. Оказывая сопротивление когтям смерти и Анклаву, Путник выполняет свою задачу и относит деталь Тристану в Цитадель. left|65px|link=Кто смел, тот побеждаетПоследним решающим шагом для уничтожения крупной базы Анклава является удар по базе ВВС Адамс. Разведка на тот момент доложила, что попасть туда можно только через президентскую ветку метро. Одинокий Путник отправляется на Пенсильвания-авеню, и через служебные туннели выходит на президентскую ветку. Обеспечив себе доступ, Путник запускает поезд и добирается на нём на базу ВВС Адамс, которая к этому моменту атакуется силами Братства для отвлекающего манёвра, сам же Путник должен провести диверсию. По направлению от метро главный герой проникает на мобильную базу и активирует команду терминала на уничтожение ВВС посредством нанесения ракетных ударов. После активации орбитального спутника Путник поднимается на крышу базы и дожидается перехваченного солдатами Братства винтокрыла. Самим же отрядом будет руководить оправившаяся к этому моменту Сара Лайонс. Отряд на винтокрыле вместе с Путником покинет крышу базы и приземлится на крыше контрольной вышке, чтобы увидеть разрушение базы Анклава. После радостного зрелища отряд отправится в Цитадель, где будет поздравлять всех, в том числе и Одинокого Путника, за успешное выполнение задания. Point Lookout left|65px|link=Местные нравыПутник получает сообщение касательно парома, который может отправить всех желающих в парк Пойнт-Лукаут. Прибыв к лодочному причалу на Потомаке, герой встречает Кэтрин, которая просит найти её дочь, отправившуюся в Пойнт-Лукаут. Путник обещает найти её, взяв себе её просьбу на заметку и двинется дальше, обратившись к Тобару-Паромщику, хозяину парома. Тобар пояснит, что он занимается переправой желающих посетить парк и готов помочь в приобретении билета на поездку. Приобретая билет у Тобара, Путник отдаст его, займёт место на койке и дождётся отправления парома. По прибытии на причал пилигрима Тобар оповестит Путника о том, что на последний момент, когда его паром только отправлялся от причала, от поместья Кэлверт не исходил дым. Паромщик подозревает, что там произошёл пожар. Намереваясь осмотреть округу, Одинокий Путник направится в поместье, чтобы заодно разобраться в текущей обстановке. Прибыв туда, Путник встречает его обитателя — Десмонда. Этот гуль к моменту прибытия парома отбивает атаки дикарей одного местного племени, которые населяют парк и по неизвестной причине начали атаковать поместье. Десмонд сдержал отряд дикарей и к моменту подхода Путника узнал, что к поместью подтягиваются новые силы из местного собора. Зная о плохо защищённых местах, откуда могут пролезть нападающие, Десмонд просит Путника завалить проблемные места, тем самым заставив дикарей проходить на выгодные ему для обороны коридоры и зал. Оказывая отчаянное и активное сопротивление уже проникшим в поместье дикарям, Путник подрывает проблемные проходы и возвращается к Десмонду, к выгодному для обстрела дикарей позиции. Отбив дальнейшие яростные атаки племени, Путнику и Десмонду удаётся устоять. Путник оказал Десмонду превосходную защиту и тот просит ему немного помочь чтобы разобраться в ситуации… left|65px|link=Прогулка с духамиСогласившись на это, Путник нанимается на разведку в собор, откуда с неизвестной целью вышли дикари на атаку поместья. Однако по прибытии на место Путник узнаёт, что обычным способом попасть и расспросить главу племени о цели нападения не удастся. Связавшись по интеркому с одним из дикарей, Путник узнает, что только просвящённые могут посетить собор; для получения доступа нужно выйти на святое болото через потайной проход, взять семена панги и вернуться в собор, тем самым подтвердив то, что обряд инициации Путника был пройден. Прибыв на святое болото, где обильно растёт панга, Путник приходит к самому большому растению, у которого дозревают семена. Взяв их, Путник спровоцирует появление летучих частиц семян в воздухе. Они будут обладать сильным галлюциногенным воздействием, в ходе которого у Путника слабеет рассудок и сознание, а сам он будет наблюдать различные галлюцинации. Пережив воздействие семян к моменту прибытия в парк, Путник продолжит путь к собору, начав испытывать сильную головную боль. После отдачи семян Путнику будет предоставлен доступ в собор, где он встретит разыскиваемую Надин, которая состоит в племени и является новенькой. От неё Путник узнает, что он был подвержен хирургическому вмешательству на момент видений — у него, как и остальных в племени, был вырезан кусочек мозга для того, чтобы испытывать связь с божеством племени. Также Надин посвятит героя о том, что приказ атаковать поместье давал глава племени Джексон, и что он находится в морском гроте. Отдав ключ от грота, Надин намеревается обзавестись у дикарей большим количеством панги и тихо свалить из собора. Узнав о том, что за нападением стоит Джексон, Путник возвращается к Десмонду и говорит ему об этом. Недовольный тем, что Путник так мало узнал о происходящем, Десмонд отсылает его назад в собор, чтобы поговорить с главой племени для подробного расспроса. В ответ на это герой посещает грот и находит Джексона; на момент появления Путника он общается с голограммной некоего мозга. Разобравшись в ситуации (опрося главу племени или успев переговорить с голограммой) Путник узнает, что некий Профессор Кэлверт, который держит Джексона под контролем, и приказал главе племени дикарей атаковать поместье и убить Десмонда. Теперь же, вооружившись более, чем достаточной информацией, Путник возвращается Десмонду и просвящает его касательно происходящего. Старый гуль узнает в Кэлверте давнего врага, с которым уже соперничает долгие годы и знает о его одном давнем способе контроля над дикарями… Десмонд посвящает Путника о том, что Кэлверт распространяет радиосигналы, по которым он посылает сигналы дикарям, которые и выполняют его приказы. В противовес этому Десмонд хочет установить генератор помех на высшей точке Пойнт-Лукаута — на чёртовом колесе, находящегося рядом с товарным складом. Взяв прибор, Путник отправился к колесу, а Кэлверт, узнав о том, что тот собирается пошатнуть его авторитет и власть, выйдет на связь с героем из-за его операции на голове и приказывает ему уничтожить генератор помех посредством его помещения в прессователь отходов и дальнейшего уничтожения. В противном случае Путника ожидает нападение порядка нескольких десятков дикарей. Выполнив одно из двух, Путник в дальнейшем отправится к поместью Кэлверт, которое к моменту подхода взрывается, оставив уцелевшим лишь подвал. left|65px|link=Схватка интеллектовЗайдя в подвал, Путник узнает о том, что избежавший уничтожения Десмонд нашёл потайной проход, ведущий к маяку. Отреагировав на ранние действия Путника, Десмонд предлагает присоединиться к нему для штурма подземной лаборатории, где по его догадке и находится Кэлверт. В ответ на это Путник соглашается. Пробираясь к центру комплекса, Десмонд и главный герой воочию встречают Кэлверта, представляющего собой мозг, помещённый в огромный резервуар. Старые враги начнут словесную перепалку, припоминая прошлое, оскорбляя друг друга и, обращаясь к Путнику, просят убить своего неприятеля. В ходе разборок Путник может выбрать сторону Десмонда. В этом случае Кэлверт активирует всю свою систему охраны в комплексе. Для его уничтожения неообходимо разбить резервуар, в котором находится его мозг. После разборок Десмонд одобрит поступок Путника и приступит к исследованию лаборатории. В случае выбора Кэлверта Десмонд будет убит, а мозг профессора в качестве награды активирует свою систему роботов и перенастроив их на атаку Путника. Достоверный исход событий в подземной лаборатории остался неизвестен. По возвращении на паром Путник узнает, что тот, кто вырезал ему кусочек мозга, является хозяином единственного в округе корабля — Тобар-Паромщик. Об этом оповещает подоспевшая на пирс Надин, которая намеревается перехватить паром, начать торговать пангой и вернуться на Столичную Пустошь. Главный герой находит Тобара на его корабле, в хранилище вырезанных участков мозга. Недолго мешкая с ним, Путник убивает паромщика. После совместных приключений в Пойнт-Лукауте Надин и главный герой возвращаются назад на лодочный причал Потомака. Оповестив Кэтрин, мать Надин, о выполнении её задания, Путник получает от неё благодарности и награду. Mothership Zeta left|65px|link=Не из этого мираОдинокий Путник поймал странный радиосигнал, который исходит от упавшего корабля пришельцев. Прибыв на место, Путник будет схвачен пришельцами и перемещён на их космический корабль. В дальнейшем главный герой будет помещён в камеры содержания, где будет содержаться вместе с Сомой, ещё одним пленником. Сома, как и Путник, окажется со Столичной Пустоши и готова пойти на всё, лишь бы взломать силовое поле камеры и выбраться из плена пришельцев. Пользуясь случаем, что их вдвоём посадили в одну и ту же камеру, Сома предлагает Путнику провести драку понарошку, чтобы привлечь внимание пришельцев-охранников и перехватить инициативу в бою на свою сторону. Их совместный манёвр удаётся — подоспевшие пришельцы пытаются усмирить дерущихся людей, но сами оказываются повержены из-за того, что не могу оказать должное сопротивление пленникам и предоставят им выход из камеры. Выйдя из камеры и осмотрев вокруг, Сома и Путник вооружатся и найдут ещё одного заточённого пленника, который изъявит желание бороться против пришельцев вместе с ними. Это будет Салли, маленькая девочка, которая была помещена в криостазис и периодически вырывалась из плена. Отключив силовое поле, Салли присоединится к беглецам и будет оказывать помощь по обеспечению доступа в проблемные для взлома места. Залезая в вентилиционные шахты и обеспечивая доступ с противоположной запертой стороны, Салли будет помогать Одинокому Путнику продвигаться дальше. Сама же Сома останется в камерах, чтобы подготовить своё снаряжение к бою и готовиться к тепепортации на Землю. Вызывая перегрузку в цепях управления и диверсии с гранатами, Салли будет отлично выполнять отвлекающие манёвры для Одинокого Путника, который может застать чужих врасплох в парогенераторгой станции, а также некоторых других локациях. left|65px|link=Среди звёзд Добравшись до инженерно-технического центра, Салли выяснит, что неработающая телепортационная площадка расположена на верхней части корабля. Чтобы её активировать, Салли проинструктирует Путника насчёт аварийного выведения генераторов в цехе сборки роботов, ангаре и криолаборатории. В подмогу Салли предлагает разморозить имеющихся в инженерном центре людей — астронавта Хартигана, Полсона, Тоширо Каго и Эллиота Теркориена. В ходе разморозки последних выяснится, что Хартиган мёртв и Салли просит Путника воспользоваться его скафандром для дальнейшего выхода в космос. К этому моменту вооружённая до зубов Сома прибывает к Путнику и Салли, наблюдая за разморозкой. После неприятной процедуры люди, побывавшие в криостазе, оказываются из разных эпох и стран. Путник и остальные кратко описывают их нынешнее положение и просят оказать им помощь по борьбе с пришельцами. В свою очередь, Полсон и Эллиот оказывают поддержку; Тоширо, говоря только на японском языке и не зная современного английского, не понимает намерения других людей и не оказывает бо́льшей поддержки. После вывода из строя трёх генераторов и оказываемого сопротивления пришельцев по пути, Одинокий Путник одевает скафандр и через декомпрессионную камеру выходит в открытый космос. left|65px|link=Эта галактика не столь велика…Попав в верхний отсек корабля и войдя в оружейную лабораторию, Путник запускает телепортационную площадку, которая переносит людей из инженерного центра к нему на верхний уровень. Салли упомянет про ужасное оружие Чужих — луч смерти; из-за опасности луча, наведённого на Землю, она попросит Одинокого Путника уничтожить его, и он это выполняет путём отключения системы охлаждения в зале управления. После зачистки соседних секторов команда выживших проникает на капитанский мостик и убивает Капитана Чужих. После произошедшего на связь выходит капитан другого корабля, который узнал о захватчиках. В ответ на это Чужие предпринимают немедленно атаковать корабль из своего орудия и готовятся к атаке, выходя на нужную дистанцию. Узнавшая об этом сообразительная Салли предпринимает меры по защите — она, руководя остальными, вместе с Сомой берёт на себя часть управления кораблём, отдавая защитную и нападающую функции Одинокому Путнику. Остальным, в лице Эллиота, Полсона и Тоширо даётся функция защиты капитанского мостика от прибывших на место пришельцев, которые пытаются уничтожить чужаков. Одинокий Путник, используя перераспределитель энергии, успешно проводит действия в плане обороны и нападения на вражеский корабль. Его действия, а также старания остальных членов команды, приводят к уничтожению вражеского корабля. После отпора пришельцам участники решают остаться на мостике захваченного корабля, чтобы перевести дух. Сама же Салли запускает телепорт на Столичную Пустошь для Одинокого Путника. После некоторого времени Путник покидает корабль. Управление Характеристики В самом начале игры можно распределить очки основных характеристик системы SPECIAL. Следующим шагом будет сдача экзамена КОЗА, где игрок определит три основных навыка своего персонажа. В зависимости от своих действий на протяжении всей игры Путник будет получать опыт и карму. Поступки Действия Одинокого Путника полностью зависят от игрока, начиная с квеста «Первые шаги» и вплоть до принятия окончательного решения в конце игры — отравить воду ВРЭ или нет; пожертвовать собой, отправить кого-то другого на активацию очистителя или же не делать ничего. При установленном дополнении Broken Steel имеется дополнительная возможность уничтожить Цитадель, таким образом можно покончить с деятельностью Братства. Жилище Одинокого Путника У Одинокого Путника есть одно из двух возможных на вариант жилища, одно из которых он может использовать в качестве постоянного проживания. Выбор того или иного из них зависит от того, как будет завершён квест «Сила Атома»: * Мой дом в Мегатонне — если обезвредить атомную бомбу в Мегатонне; * Мой люкс в Тенпенни-Тауэр — если взорвать атомную бомбу. Концовки игры зависят от поступка на очистителе, прохождения некоторых квестов и того, какой показатель кармы, пол и расу имеет Путник к моменту окончания игры. Напарники В игре есть постоянные и временные напарники. Постоянных напарников в игре 8 (включая дополнительного Псину). Брать с собой можно только двух постоянных напарников (Псину и кого-то ещё)Исключение составляют Фокс во время прохождения квеста «Поиски эдемских кущ» и Джеймс во время квеста «Живая вода», где чисто техническими условиями Одинокий Путник является их напарником, а не они. и от одного до нескольких временных. Постоянные напарники Одинокого Путника: Butch Esc.jpg|Буч Charon.jpg|Харон Clover.jpg|Кловер Dogmeat FO3.jpg|Псина Fawkes.jpg|Фокс FO3 Jericho.jpg|Джерико Sergeant RL-3.jpg|Сержант РЛ-3 Star Paladin Cross.jpg|Высший паладин Кросс Заметки * Во время демонстрации Fallout 3 на E3 в качестве имени для Одинокого Путника было выбрано Albert (Альберт). * В Fallout 4 и Fallout 76 можно обнаружить довоенные мотоциклы, выпускавшиеся под маркой Lone Wanderer. * Также в Fallout 4 имеется одноимённая способность и борода, доступная при подборе облика протагониста. Эта же способность присутствует и в Fallout 76. * Одинокий Путник упоминается в вопросах викторины Fallout Shelter. * В Fallout Shelter имеется 10-мм пистолет «Одинокий путник». * Одинокий Путник состоял в бейсбольной лиге Убежища 101. Об этом свидетельствует наличие мяча и биты в его комнате во время квеста «Побег!». Также в период с 2268 по 2274 год Джонас говорит, что Путник во время матча забил четыре аута подряд. В игре имеется способность «Бейсболист», в описании которой сказано, что герой хорошо занимался бейсболом. * Как на момент своего 10-летия в Убежище 101, так и в образе ребёнка-аватара в симуляции Трэнквилити-лейн Одинокий Путник произносит характерные детские фразы. В случае опасности он мог сказать: «''Кажется, тут чисто''» или «''На помощь!». Конфликтными могут послужить ситуации, где Путнику грозит нападение «Мистера Помощника» в доме Хендерсон, побои Тимми и стычка с Бучем. * С точки зрения игровой механики, самоубийство считается плохим поступком. В этом можно убедиться, если Путник убьёт себя из «Толстяка». После смерти героя появляется сообщение «Вы потеряли карму» с характерным звуком. * Одинокий Путник и Узник — единственные протагонисты в [[Серия игр Fallout|серии ''Fallout]], которые попали в космос. * В кулинарных предпочтениях Одинокий Путник больше любит беличье мясо, нежели мясо болотников от которого его пучит. Тем не менее, употребление мяса болотника не несёт никаких негативных последствий для Путника. * Ещё до своего десятилетия Одинокий Путник начал увлекаться чтением комиксов про Грогнака-варвара. Известно что он читал 23-й выпуск, припомнив победу Грогнака над НеМирмикой. * Одинокий Путник и Воин являются единственными протагонистами, которые могут умереть в конце игры. Появление За кулисами * В интервью журналу 1UP от 2008 года, на вопрос о роли протагониста игры, где он окончательно завершает игру квестом «Забери его!», после чего погибает после битвы на очистителе, Эмиль Пальяруло развёрнуто даёт ответ. Он поясняет, что изначально сценаристы создали сюжет о том, что жизнь Одинокого Путника прерывается в момент запуска очистителя. Однако позже, уже после выхода игры и прошествии времени, когда большое количество игроков ожидало дальнейшего прохождения после основного сюжета и высказало свои претензии по этому поводу, разработчики сильно заинтересовались темой самопожертвования и переделыванием сюжета, где Одинокий Путник не погибает на очистителе. Разработчики Bethesda Softworks полагали, что недовольство большинства игроков было вызвано ожиданием того, что в недавно выпущенных играх серии The Elder Scrolls имелась тенденция продолжения прохождения игры после завершения основного сюжетного квеста. Ранее создатели придерживались мнения о том, что такие допуски временны́х моментов игры, влияющие на хронологию [[Мир Fallout|мира Fallout]], а также малая вариабельность в конце основного сюжетного квеста нарушают дух FalloutВ Fallout и Fallout 2 учитывались временные рамки прохождения и был строго учтён лимит по времени.. Тем не менее, позднее, в 2009 году, разработчики пошли на поводу у недовольных игроков, дав возможность пройти игру в выпущенном дополнении Broken Steel, где протагонисту удаётся выжить, а после выполнения финала основного квеста (с соблюдением вариабельности в конце) возможность продолжить игру сохраняетсяИнтервью Эмиля Пальяруло журналу 1UP: Can you discuss the decision to have the main quest end the game? Why not let the player wander the Capital Wasteland afterward? When we originally wrote the main story, your character died at the end. There was really only that one ending. We liked the serious tone of it and felt the theme of sacrifice was really important for what we were doing with the game. But then we realized that, well, not having multiple ways to complete the game was pretty contrary to the spirit of Fallout. So we designed and implemented a few ways to end the game: You can sacrifice yourself inside the purifier, you can have Sarah Lyons go in, or you can just stand there and refuse to do anything (and the purifier complex will blow up around you). But with each of these, even if the player character doesn’t die, the game ends. We’d discussed this, and were like, “You know what? Fallout and Fallout 2 ended. We should end our game, too.” What we didn’t realize is that, largely because of Oblivion, people really expected Fallout 3 not to end! It’s something they’ve come to expect of us, and we underestimated that. You can be sure it’s a mistake we won’t repeat in the future.. * Голос, используемый годовалым Одиноким Путником — голос Джейка Говарда, сына Тодда Говарда, исполнительного продюсера Bethesda Softworks. * Голос 10-летнего Путника и его аватара-ребёнка в компьютерной симуляции в русской озвучке принадлежит Николаю Быстрову и Елене Кищик. Галерея Fallout3 bornplace.png|Место рождения Одинокого Путника в мемориале Джефферсона Fo3 Mom And Dad Photo.png|Мать и отец Одинокого Путника FO3 Armored Vault Suit.jpg|Одинокий Путник с Псиной Fallout 3 lone wanderer.png|Лицо Одинокого Путника в трейлере Fallout 3 Fallout3 101 xe10en.jpg|Коллекционная фигурка Одинокого Путника LoneWandererFigure.jpg|Коллекционная фигурка Одинокого Путника Bethesda Store figure lone wanderer.jpg|Фигурка Одинокого Путника по цене 22 доллара в магазине Bethesda Art-litho-fo-ashesofmegaton-detail.jpg|Одинокий Путник в бронекомбинезоне на руинах Мегатонны, концепт-арт Джо Санабрия FO4 byke LonWan 1.png|Довоенный мотоцикл марки Lone Wanderer в Fallout 4 FO4 byke LonWan 2.png|Логотип на баке мотоцикла крупным планом [[Концовки Fallout 3|Концовка Fallout 3]] Примечания }} de:Einsamer Wanderer en:Lone Wanderer es:Trotamundos Solitario fa:Lone Wanderer fi:Lone Wanderer it:Vagabondo solitario ja:Lone Wanderer lt:Vienišasis klajūnas nl:Lone Wanderer no:Lone Wanderer pl:Samotny Wędrowiec pt-br:Lone Wanderer uk:Самотній Мандрівник zh:獨行者 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Убежища 101 Категория:Персонажи Operation: Anchorage Категория:Персонажи The Pitt Категория:Персонажи Broken Steel Категория:Персонажи Point Lookout Категория:Персонажи Mothership Zeta Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 4 Fallout 3 Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Рейдеры Питта Категория:Наёмники Категория:Дикари (Point Lookout) Категория:Наркоторговцы Категория:Львиный Прайд Категория:Пленники Чужих Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout Shelter Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 76 Категория:Люди